MLG
by EarthScraper
Summary: A REALLY STUPID STORY. DON'T EXPECT THIS TO BE GREAT.


White Glint stood proud on the bridge that led to the end of the games parameters. Literally two metres away.

Still, he basked in the glory of the sun as his saucy operator whispered dirty things into his ear.

The out of nowhere, another NEXT showed itself, all guns blazing around in a wild manner.

"PHUCKING WHITE CLIT! I'LL KILL YOUR DICK FOR PUTTING ME THROUGH ALL THIS SHEEEIT!" The NEXT'S pilot roared, clearly fucking fed up about all the shit White Clit had put him through. Restarts over, and over, and OVER again.

White Glint simply shrugged.

"Uh yeah, this is Fiona Jarnefeldt, White Glints Operator. Get the fuck off our lawn."

"FUCK YOU WENCH, I'LL PUNCH YOU IN THE UTERUS!" The raging LYNX screamed.

"It's awight babe, I got this..." The White Glint's pilot assured her, before popping open his cockpit.

The other LYNX stopped screeching, and instead growled with uncontrollable anger as he gazed upon the White Clit's pilot, a massive creature wearing nothing but black iron armour. It's torso glared angrily with the fires of hell. The demon's horned helmet nodded up and down slowly, it's ass-like face looking right at the raging NEXT.

"Well lookie here, we got our selves a casul." The Smelter Demon taunted.

"YOU." The LYNX growled

"That's right you little bitch. Been kicking your ass since 2008."

"Oh god, ANYONE BUT YOU."

"Welcome to Armoured Core : Knight Souls edition. Time to git gud fagit." The Smelter Demon laughed as the cockpit was tightly shut. The White Glint tossed his guns aside. "Come, we will fight, and we will fight like men."

"I don't wanna-"

The LYNX's pleas of mercy where cut short by a round house kick to hits head, followed swiftly by an axe kick.

The Raven tried his best to get back onto his feet, but IT'S NO USE. Smelter was one step ahead, and did a spammy AOE, which was followed by a 10-hit combo, courtesy of Steve Fox.

The swift punches dented the Raven's armour, quickly destroying its usage. White Glint was an unstoppable monster of anal-rapage and caestus style combos. Naught could possibly stand against this onslaught of metal, kojima energy and Smelter Demon Tracking.

The Raven was truly fucked.

Glint didn't even stop to let him fight back, picking him up, he brought the Raven high above his head, and brought his knee in front of him.

With blinding speed and unparalleled strength, Glint smashed the NEXT's spine with so much ease that Bane would weep with envy.

"Bitch. Should've stayed on Gundam."

Glint brought its leg down with so much force that the whole left arm of the opponent NEXT flew off into the ground, which Glint picked up and then began to use as a weapon, beating the Raven to a oily pulp.

When it seemed that the Smelter Demon would not stop, he suddenly lifted the mangled arm high above his head.

"Time to hit the restart button, casul. Game Over, biatch."

"NAY, NOT AGAAAAAAAAA-"

Suddenly, the sky ripped open, and out of the spacial rift, a stark white dragon flew above them, with Hidetaka Miyazaki himself riding Seath the Scale-less, wielding a blue sword.

"TAKE THIS CASUL! BECOME MOAR CASUL!" Miyazaki roared as he threw the blue sword towards the near-dead casul, who leapt up into the air and caught it with ease.

"What the fu-"

BAM! The blue sword wasn't about to her the antics of this fucking boss fight, and brought down the wrath of a nineteen year old sword.

The blue blade cut through the Clit's armour with so much ease, a knife through butter comparison wouldn't be enough to describe the epicness of such a weapon. Said bastard fell down on one knee, unable to comprehend the power in front of him.

The Raven brought the sword down to the ground, Smelter watched in horror as it seemingly charged up energy.

"What is that fucking beast!?"

"MLG." The Lynx replied with a smirk.

"Major League Gaming?"

"HELL NO! MOONLIGHT GREATSWORD MOTHER FUCKER!" The Lynx roared as he swiped the sword into an uppercut.

The White Clit's aerial manoeuvres couldn't save him as the laser blade cut through the bastards the armour, disintegrating without mercy, with out remorse. The Smelter Demon's core absorbed the energy. The magic overpowered the flaming core, over loading it, and the Smelter promptly exploded in a thousand flaming shard of iron, leaving the LYNX with his weapon alone. He reached for his pocket.

"Looks like the Smelter Demon...

(•_•)

"...just couldn't..."

( •_•)⌐■-■

"...take the heat."

(⌐■_■)

YOU DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!

**A really fucking stupid tribute to the Moonlight Greatsword, which is 20 years old on December 16th!**

**Moonlight Greatsword**

**FROMSOFTS personal ass-kicker**

**1994-2014**


End file.
